


Âme Sœur

by JoeHundredaire, LadyBelltara



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, Deaf Emma Frost, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeHundredaire/pseuds/JoeHundredaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelltara/pseuds/LadyBelltara
Summary: In a world where soulmates are a demonstrable, quantifiable reality... is anything that can keep Emma Frost from scoring with other people's women?
Relationships: Emma Frost/Janet Van Dyne, Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Jean Grey/Elizabeth Braddock, Emma frost/Lorna Dane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** _Âme Sœur_  
>  **Author:** JoeHundredaire and LadyBelltara  
>  **Rating:** R/FR18  
>  **Disclaimer:** With a myriad of writers, artists, and editors, actual rights are a nightmare when you go near a comic book universe. Suffice it to say that Marvel Entertainment LLC owns all of the property printed in their comics, along with the television, movie, and gaming adaptations of said same property. Not mine, don't sue, and so forth and so on.  
>  **Summary:** In a world where soulmates are a demonstrable, quantifiable reality... is anything that can keep Emma Frost from scoring with other people's women?  
>  **Joe's Note:** After getting positive response to my series of deaf Emma ficlets, I decided to try and forge them into a coherent singular universe. Obviously that involved some editing and a significant number of gap-filling chapters to avoid jarring jumps and changes in characters and their situations. So we'll be starting with the former _Nimble Fingers_ , and working forward from there. Expect to see a Jean-centric chapter - or two or maybe even three or four - before we get to _Girlfriend Material_ , and then at least one - or more - additional chapter before we get to a point where I can integrate _Polypsi_. Hopefully you guys will still enjoy it once it's not a series of half-baked crack fics?  
>  **Dedications & Thanks:** To Nicholas, Howard, Jade, Alexander, Tibor, Alonsis2, Daniel, Clark, Adrien, erlking, ridillin, Haematite, Charles, Jacky, Edward, Andrew, Roofcrawler, Wil, PbookR, Samuel, Mikey, Beverly, Daniel, Charles, Crygon20, Subtle, Christopher, Stephen, Fablesrogue, Morgan, Joseph, Jason, RileyWestfall, bloodylord, Marc, Ziryo, Chris, George, Koby, William, Devin, JJbelle, David, Gavin, TheTenthAncestor, Lookshy, Mauday, John, Roman, Warren, and Jess for sponsoring my work, and making it easier for me to spend more of my time writing.

Groaning softly, Emma Frost reached up to blindly pat at her iPhone as it vibrated on her pillow, trying to shake her awake for the day. After the third try, she managed to tap the luminous yellow Snooze button and her phone fell silent, allowing her to drift back off into a drowsy haze. Then she tried to roll over and found that she couldn't, forcing her to crack her eyes open blearily to see what the problem was. Sure, she had a few stuffed animals and three large, squishy pillows in her bed but if she was in the right spot to reach her phone, none of them should have posed a problem for her. Instead, she found herself greeted by the sight of a woman in her bed. A woman with the most peculiar makeup on: a mix of warm yellow and stark black, including a stripe that evoked thoughts of a bandit mask running across her eyes. What the fuck had she done now?

The woman in her bed... at second glance, Emma wasn't even sure that she qualified as a woman. Not in a TERF-y sort of way or anything; she had absolutely no qualms about dating or fucking a trans woman. But as she lifted the sheet with the arm that her companion wasn't sleeping on, Emma peered down at the interloper's body and was struck by how... small... she was. While Emma was on the tall side for a woman at five foot nine inches tall, her paramour wasn't a normal level of smaller to her. By Emma's best estimate, the dark-haired woman would barely come up to her chest if they were standing together. Oh Lord, had she gotten so drunk and desperate for companionship the night before that she'd crossed a serious line?

Wait. The staff at the Boston Eagle checked identification religiously. The woman couldn't be a girl if she'd managed to make it into the bar to meet Emma in the first place.

Conversely, Emma had previously used her wallet to bypass that particular barrier starting when she came out around seventeen or so... and of course there were always regular garden variety fake IDs for girls who weren't as wealthy as her. Granted it was hard to find anyone who quite matched her particular level of affluence but hopefully she hadn't brought home an absolute pauper. They were always such a pain to try and keep quiet when she was done with them, always trying to resort to blackmail and such...

Then the woman-girl-person rolled a bit, snuggling closer into Emma's side and revealing a quartet of diaphanous wings sprouting from her back. Emma raised her eyebrow at the sight before looking down at herself. Nothing seemed different with her. She didn't have claws or a tail or... she patted the top of her head, horns or anything physically changed. She wasn't bursting into flames or... she squinted at her phone. Nope, she couldn't move things with her mind. So chances were that she'd nailed someone else's soulmate - again - rather than found her own. Pity. The girl wasn't hideous, even if she did have questionable taste in makeup. And joining the ranks of the empowered wouldn't be a bad thing either, both from a popularity perspective and a quality of life point of view.

Before she could manage to extricate herself from the girl's tenacious grip on her arm, the dark-haired girl came awake with a start, grip on Emma's bicep tightening for a second as she looked around the room with wide blue eyes for a few seconds before relaxing back onto the bed. Reaching up with one hand, she brushed her hair back out of her face, revealing a bright yellow hearing aid that made Emma's other eyebrow raise as well. So at least they had one thing in common. Quite likely just the one thing although it was a pretty big thing at that. She was at least partially capable of hearing, unlike Emma, because her first instinct was to speak aloud. Thankfully Emma was skilled at lipreading. "Oof. Hello hangover, my old friend."

Emma found herself smirking faintly as the girl rolled onto her back, pinning her wings between herself and the bed and freeing up the blonde's arm. Sitting up properly, Emma debated methods of communication for a moment before deciding to err on the side of caution and signing to the dark-haired girl. After all, even the girl had met her soulmate already that didn't mean she was with them. She might be worth keeping around, but not if she didn't know sign. That, and Emma just plain wasn't in the mood to lipread all morning. 'I have a hangover too if it makes you feel any better.'

The girl stared at her blearily for a moment before rubbing her hand over her face and letting out a groan. Or a moan. Some sort of noise that Emma couldn’t hear but clearly wasn’t a coherent sound based on her mouth movements. Then she brought her hands up to sign back at her. ‘It doesn’t but thanks. Who the fuck are you?’

‘Do you really have to ask that?’ Emma stared down at the girl expectantly before gesturing to herself. ‘I feel like that should be my question, seeing as how I have no idea who you are and I’m… well, me.’

The girl blinked at her a few times before snorting and waving dismissively. ‘Great, I crawled into bed with someone who’s completely full of herself. Not the first time, probably won’t be the last.’ The girl shifted on the bed before smirking faintly. ‘Not surprised that you know sign language. You were good with your hands last night.’

Blushing faintly at the double entendre, Emma let out a faint squeak as she realized that her position had bared her chest to her bed companion, tugging at the sheets for a few seconds before realizing that… at this point, judging by the very satisfied achiness in her body, this girl had more than just seen it all already. Girl. Woman. She really should clarify that at some point soon, shouldn’t she? ‘Let’s try this again then. I’m Emma Frost, as I would hope you would know because I’m literally one of the most famous young adults in America right now. Who are you? And, uh, how old are you? Because I’m starting to worry that you got into the Eagle with a fake ID last night and that I did something that will get me twenty years if anyone finds out.’

Utterly uncaring of her own nudity, the dark-haired girl sat up and stretched languidly before signing an answer to Emma. ‘In my defense, I know exactly who Emma Frost is. I just assumed you looked like her, not that I actually hooked up with her. And you don’t have to worry, I’m actually older than you are.’

Emma raised an eyebrow challengingly at that one. ‘I’m going to call bullshit on that one.’

The woman - supposedly - rolled her eyes in response before stretching again, yellow motes of light dancing over her skin as she… grew? Emma watched in wide-eyed surprise as the wings were absorbed into the woman’s body, leaving her looking like a normal - albeit petite - human being. ‘I tend to live on the smaller side because my wings only manifest when I drop below ninety percent of my regular size. But I’m actually a perfectly normal-sized adult human underneath my powers. Five feet two on my very legal and authentic driver's license. Honest.’

Her biggest concerns assuaged by the display, Emma gestured back and forth between them. ‘Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s try this for the third time. I’m Emma Frost. And you are..?’

‘Legally, Janet Pym. Probably would have introduced myself as Janet van Dyne last night, though. I don’t tend to use my married name when I’m out at the bar.’ Emma’s jaw dropped and Janet waved her hand dismissively. ‘Don’t worry, we're soulmates but we have an open marriage. He’s off with Greer this weekend so I decided to book a hotel and check out the singles scene somewhere new. Aww fuck, I’m probably on the hook for that hotel I never checked into, aren’t I? Not that money is really much more of a problem for me than it is for you, but it’s the principle of the matter.’

Scooting a bit further away from Janet on the king-sized bed, Emma leaned over the edge and grabbed her bra off the floor. 'So I'm the August Alsina to your Jada Pinkett Smith? Fantastic. You weren't really my type but I guess there goes any chance of this being more than a one-night stand.'

Janet offered a faint shrug at that, shrinking back down so that her wings manifested again and fluttering up off of the mattress. Flitting past Emma, she darted downward to retrieve a pair of panties and a skirt from the floor. Touching down, she wiggled into her panties and tugged her skirt up her legs before turning back to Emma and signing again. 'Not necessarily. I had fun, you had fun, and Hank and Greer have been together for like, three years at this point. I've met her like, twice and one of those two times was when her son was born. So I guess it depends; if you want to be the girl on the side, you don't even need to get along with my husband. If you're looking for something a little more serious, obviously I'd prefer if the two of you weren't fighting constantly.'

'Your husband has a son with another woman who he's actively still seeing and you're okay with this?' Emma shook her head as she pulled her bra on, hooking it behind her back and freeing her hands up to continue talking. 'Y'all are freaks. Still, have to admit that I'm a little disappointed. I was pretty sure that you weren't my soulmate but a small part of me was still hoping that I had new powers and just hadn't figured out what they were yet.'

Janet carefully wriggled her way into a black halter top with a chevron pattern down the front in yellow before offering a faint shrug. 'Sorry, I've been offthat particular market for years now. To be honest, shouldn't you have recognized me by my powers? Hank and I aren't exactly quiet socially. Ant-Man and Wasp ringing any bells?'

While she wasn't terribly well-informed when it came to the adventurer crowd - she wasn't a member and so out of sight, out of mind - even she recognized those names. 'Holy shit, I took the Wasp home last night. Hang on, can we get back on the bed so I can grab a selfie for my Instagram? You're definitely the biggest name I've ever gotten drunk and fucked and I feel like I should be bragging about this.'

Smirking, Janet strutted back over to the bed before pausing and grabbing the hem of her halter top and pulling it up and over her head in one smooth motion, making her bare breast bounce lightly before settling down on her chest. 'Lose the bra. You can grab the sheet and pull it up to cover yourself, and then use the arm holding the phone to cover my chest. It'll take a little finesse but we can totally pull this off.'

Emma grinned before unhooking her bra and dropping it on the edge of the bed so she could retrieve it again at her leisure before sliding under the covers and patting the spot next to her. Janet slid onto the bed and scooted into position next to her, looking up as Emma grabbed her phone off the headboard and raised it into the air, adjusting her position to hide the fact that she was already half-dressed. Glancing from her phone to her companion and back, Emma made a few slight adjustments to her position and then snapped a selfie. Then she grinned impishly and turned to Janet, snapping a handful of additional pictures of the topless woman for good measure. 'Sorry not sorry, but you're the prettiest thing to pass through her in a while. Well, second prettiest including myself, but I don't take selfies of myself just for giggles. That's a little narcissistic even by my decidedly lax standards.'

That just made her companion shake her head in amusement before making a beckoning motion. As Emma continued to snap photos, Janet reached up to cup one breast and then both, then flash peace signs as she made an ahegao face for good measure. Then she got really daring, popping up onto all fours with her ass pointed at Emma as she spread her legs a bit, showing off her pert ass as the skirt rode up. Letting out a giggle, she flopped onto her back on the bed and offered the blonde a thumb's up. 'There you go. Fap folder fodder for you to enjoy between now and when you find someone as good as me again.'

Emma scooted across the bed, resting her free hand on one of Janet's breasts and giving it a squeeze as she snapped one last picture of her previous evening's conquest for good measure. Setting her phone back down, she frowned for a moment before tapping the side of her head. 'So I noticed that your instinct was to talk. How deaf are you?'

Shaking her head, Janet reached up with both hands to brush fingers over her yellow hearing aids. 'The human eardrum isn't really meant to be much bigger or smaller than it normally is. My hearing gets really sketchy the more I shrink. The hearing aids help, but I learned sign language for good measure... although it doesn't really help when my hands are tiny and hard to see.' Glancing over, she gestured to the sleek white hearing aids sitting on the headboard next to the white charging pad for her phone. 'You?'

'Deaf as a post. Congenital. My parents managed to escape but evidently their gene pool needs a bit of chlorination because I popped out like this.' Emma rolled her eyes before nodding in the direction of her hearing aids. 'I can afford ITE devices but seeing as how I only wear them to meet society's expectations of what a deaf person is... if people couldn't see them, what would be the point?' Sinking back to sit on her heels, Emma arched an eyebrow. So, now what? Fun as this was and pretty as you are, I'm perfectly willing to write this off as a drunken mistake and we each go our own separate ways... especially given that you're married.'

'In an open marriage. You're the August to my Jada, remember?' Leaning in, Janet reached out to poke Emma's nose playfully before scooting past her to reclaim her top from where she'd dropped it. Tugging it back on, she fluttered off the bed and swooped down, coming back up with a pair of boots that she began tugging on. 'Besides, Hank doesn't really like the spotlight and I live in it almost as much as you do. I doubt he'd mind me having a public girlfriend to help keep our marriage quiet and out of the tabloids.'

After pulling her bra back on, Emma stepped into her panties and slid them up her legs before closing the distance between her and Janet as the brunette straightened back up. Wrapping her arms around Janet's neck, she pressed her palms to the joints where the woman's wings met her body, keeping the brunette grounded for the moment. 'And what could possibly be in it for me?'

Smirking, Janet wrapped her own arms around Emma's waist as she leaned in to press her chin into the blonde's cleavage. 'Considering you tag my Instagram occasionally, I would think that the benefits would be obvious.' Emma tilted her head to the side curiously, making Janet let out a resigned sigh and shake her head. 'Think about the name I gave you. Janet van Dyne. As in the van Dyne of van Dyne. I make your workout clothes. Well not me personally, but you know what I mean.'

'You're a fashion designer?' Now she certainly had Emma's attention. Half the clothing in her wardrobe - including the dress she was currently wearing - were homemade because the options for all white clothing were severely lacking from most major brands. Thankfully van Dyne's sports division made a wide selection of workout clothes in pure white, albeit because they encouraged their buyers to use the polyester dye that they also sold to customize their offerings to their liking. No matter what the reason, though, Emma never went to the gym without her white sports bra and leggings emblazoned with 'VAN DYNE' in gleaming silver letters. And took selfies and tagged the brand, as Janet had mentioned. Then she thought back to the night before and she narrowed her eyes at the grinning woman. 'I could some use some help updating and maintaining my look. Maybe some good ideas for a costume for when I meet my soulmate and get some powers of my own. I'm not going to give up my all-white look, though.'

'How do you feel about white goth?'

'...like your look just in all white? I mean, I don't hate it.'

'I can work with that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Joe's Note:** I did say that we'd be getting into original content sooner rather than later with this story, and so here we are. The original outline of this chapter would have been more than a little repetitive: another one-night stand run amok. Because honestly, how many ways are there to have strangers come in contact and stay in contact into the following day? Then I realized that I was thinking too simply: the parameters of the soulmate mechanic are literally that you get the powers the next day. The next day starts at 12:00:00 AM on the following day. So if you just so happen to meet your soulmate while out late at night... well, let's explore that premise a bit instead of having Emma indulge in another one-night stand, shall we?  
>  **Dedications & Thanks:** To Nicholas, Howard, Jade, Alexander, Tibor, Alonsis2, Daniel, Clark, Adrien, erlking, ridillin, Haematite, Charles, Jacky, Edward, Andrew, Roofcrawler, Wil, PbookR, Samuel, Mikey, Beverly, Daniel, Charles, Crygon20, Subtle, Christopher, Stephen, Fablesrogue, Morgan, Joseph, Jason, RileyWestfall, bloodylord, Marc, Ziryo, Chris, George, Koby, William, Devin, JJbelle, David, Gavin, TheTenthAncestor, Lookshy, Mauday, John, Roman, Warren, and Jess for sponsoring me on Patreon, and making it easier for me to spend more of my time writing.
> 
> * * *

Emma couldn't technically enjoy music in the traditional sense - and a number of genres were completely inaccessible to her - but most Billboard Hot 100 tracks had a defined enough bass line that she could feel them reverberating through her body and move to the beat. She often idly wondered exactly what the songs she was dancing to actually sounded like but to be fair, she pondered the ice cream trucks she saw around her neighborhood with equal intensity.

Dancing with someone her own height - or close enough to it - was a novel experience these days, Emma mused as she ground her body against the cute redhead who had awkwardly stumbled through hitting on her at the bar. Even when Janet was living sans wings, the woman only came up to her chin. Jean Grey - as she had introduced herself with slow, halting finger spelling - was only an inch or two shorter than her. It was nice to not have to look so far down to lipread... and have a partner who didn't perpetually have her face pressed between Emma's breasts.

When the current song came to an end, Emma pulled away from Jean and made a beckoning gesture as she began backing away across the dance floor. After a few seconds hesitation, Jean nodded and followed after her obediently, allowing Emma to lead her across the club to the bar that lined one wall. Used to her peculiarities after several straight weeks of showing up here with Janet, one of the bartenders quickly tore off a piece of receipt tape and handed it to the blonde with a pen, allowing her to scribble down her choice of drink: whatever passed for top shelf scotch in the little club. Handing it back to the very pretty - and undoubtedly gay - man, Emma gestured for Jean to do likewise. After another brief bout of hesitation, Jean asked the man for a mojito.

Leaning back against the bar as she waited for him to prepare her drink - not that putting a few ice cubes into a glass and pouring the scotch in was all that difficult - Emma let her eyes wander over the club. Janet was... there, still talking to a dark-haired woman who looked to be in the same general age range as Emma and Janet herself. Janet had introduced her as Jessica and from the way she'd snuggled up against the woman, Emma had a feeling that the woman was one of Janet's previous 'entanglements'. Possibly a recurring one. Maybe a potential threesome partner? Emma appraised the woman critically; she wasn't unattractive. Emma wouldn't necessarily be opposed... as long as Janet actually asked her at some point before trying to take both of them home at once.

While she wasn't keen on having uninvited people invade her personal space, Emma restricted herself to a jerk and a faint scowl when someone tapped on her shoulder. Looking back, she found the bartender standing there with her glass, an apologetic look on his face. Taking it from him, she nodded gratefully before noticing a bead of brown liquid slowly creeping down the outside of her glass. Lifting it to her lips, she licked the runaway scotch off the glass... and then froze. "Holy shit, I bet she could lick my cervix with that thing."

Turning to Jean, Emma raised an eyebrow inquiringly, deciding to forgo tapping a message out on her phone and just risk talking despite her perpetual concern that she didn't quite sound the same as everyone else. "You haven't even gotten a kiss out of me yet. Isn't that being just the slightest bit presumptuous?"

Jean turned and offered her a look of wide-eyed innocence. "What? I mean, I'm certainly not going to complain if you want to kiss me. You're really pretty and famous and like, so out of my league. But I-"

Opening her mouth to respond, Emma abruptly froze as she realized... Jean had been facing the bar when Emma had 'heard' her. She hadn't lipread the redhead and subconsciously perceived it as talking. There was no way she could have seen Jean's mouth. And there was nobody else in her field of view, or at least nobody that she was actively paying attention to. So it wasn't like when her brother and sisters crowded in to compete for her attention. "I just... heard you."

"Wait, I thought she was like... completely deaf. Oh God. What if she doesn't like my voice? What if she thinks I sound stupid or just plain annoying or... I'm kinda on the deep end of an alto and she's a lesbian, what if she thinks I sound manly?" Words flowed into Emma's head as Jean stared at her with an increasingly nervous expression on her face... and an unmoving mouth. "And now we're just staring at each other. Shit. Quick. Say something to break the awkward silence. Anything." Clearing her throat, Jean blurted out one word. "Anything."

Mind racing a mile a minute, Emma reached into her cleavage and pulled out her phone. It wasexactly one minute after midnight. Technically speaking, it was the 'next day' after meeting her soulmate. Was that what was happening? Had she bumped into someone today in Manhattan while out with Janet and this was her power? Was she a mind reader? Deciding to test it, she narrowed her eyes at Jean and focused on something simple. _«Hello?»_

"Ah! I just heard your voice! But your mouth didn't move! Did you just... can you read minds? And speak into them?" Jean fidgeted in place as she pondered the implications, and then she let out a gasp. "Wait! I heard you talking about how it's the next day, and your mouth wasn't moving. Can I read minds too?" Her brow scrunched up in concentration, her green eyes flickering and taking on a distinctly fiery sheen. _«Testing? Testing? One, two, three?»_

She'd just awakened her powers. Jean had just awakened her powers as well. They'd been touching pretty extensively for the last hour or so. What were the odds that both of them had touched separate random people who were their soulmates before coming to the bar tonight? She was a firm believer in Occam's razor and the simplest explanation in this case was that they were each other's soulmate.

...which meant that her soulmate was a Yankees fan. Emma looked from Jean to the glass of scotch, back at Jean, and then back at the scotch before downing it in a single gulp. Yeah, that was an appropriate reaction. _«Okay, so evidently I can read your mind and you can read my mind. Not sure how I feel about the consummate lack of privacy but as long as it's just one person that I'm not allowed to have secrets from, I suppose I can learn to live with it. Ought to make sex interesting, if nothing else.»_

Before Jean could respond, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of red, other voices began to press in on them and both girls simultaneously raised their hands to their temples. _«Okay, maybe we would have been better off going home before our powers woke up. Developing telepathy in the middle of a club is fucking noisy!»_

Nodding, Emma reached out and wrapped an arm around Jean's waist, pulling the redhead close enough that she could brush her forehead against the shorter woman's. _«Lucky for you, I read enough sci-fi and fantasy to have a good idea what we should do. Picture an I-shaped building made of bricks. One end in your head, one end in mine, a hallway between us, and walls all around us to keep everyone else out. Pour the floor of concrete, build it up brick by brick, and then cap it off with a nice thick roof.»_ As the blonde followed her own advice, the clamor of voices began to die down, receding to a rumbling buzz before dying off entirely as she put a roof on her building. _«Just you and me, together with this power. Can you do it?»_

Slowly but surely the tense furrow to Jean's brow smoothed out as she followed Emma's instructions, cutting herself off from the oppressive crush of outside minds. _«I think I've got it. And... oh, your girlfriend is coming back over. Is this going to be awkward? Is she going to be upset that you just met your soulmate and it's not her?»_

_«Considering she's already married to her soulmate and it's not me, probably not.»_ Emma grinned impishly at the look of shock on Jean's face before pulling back a bit, turning to find that Janet was indeed approaching them. Envisioning an extra doorway in the wall of the room in her head, she quickly but carefully constructed a hallway leading to a small room in Janet's head before waving to the dark-haired woman. _«Did you and... Jessica was it? Not pan out?»_

Janet jumped, her bright blue eyes widening as she stared at Emma in shock. "Wait a minute, I just heard your voice... but your mouth didn't move. You're a telepath now? So you met your soulmate..." Trailing off, she checked her watch before raising an eyebrow. "Today is technically yesterday now. How about that?"

Chuckling softly, Emma reached out to cup Janet's face with her hand, rubbing her thumb over the smaller woman's cheek. _«Just think what you want to say to me... and not a lot else. I've figured out how to keep most people out of my head, but I can't separate telepathic talking from regular thoughts... yet. Gimme another few minutes, and maybe I'll figure that out too.»_

_«LIKE THIS?!»_ Janet let out a squeak and waved her hands apologetically as Emma winced and cringed backward away from her. _«Okay, don't shout, just talk. With my brain. I got this. I think. So, got any idea how many people you've touched in the last twenty-four hours? I mean, when we put you up on MateMiss, literally anyone who awoke yesterday is going to be claiming that you're their other half.»_

Shaking her head, Emma reached out with her free hand and took one of Jean's hands in her own, interlacing their fingers. _«Jean just got her powers at the same time that I did. We even have the same powers, like you and Hank. What are the odds that we're not each other's soulmate?»_

Janet rubbed her cheek against Emma's palm before glancing over at Jean, running her eyes up and down the redhead approvingly. _«The fact that you prefer women and she's hot as fuck has nothing to do with that assumption, I'm sure.»_ Opening her mouth to speak aloud, Janet quickly thought better of it and reached up to grab Emma's hand before grabbing Jean's unoccupied hand and pulling both of them away from the bar. Jean let out a squawk and leaned back in the direction of her partially drunken mojito but Janet was persistent. _«So she has the same powers as you? Can she hear us too or do I think at her or is there a conference call option for this?»_

_«Give me a second.'_ Pulling back from the mental hallway that she'd been talking to, Emma pivoted to focus on the corridor connecting her to Jean's mind instead. _«Okay, I've made a room inside Janet's head. Can you picture yourself creating a connection between the room in your head and the room in her head? Make us all into one big triangle?»_

Nodding, Jean's eyes flared brighter - absently making Emma wonder if she had a physical tell for when she was using her powers as well - and then the blonde let out a grunt as Janet walked her into the side of the table, the older woman shooting her an apologetic look before hopping up to sit on the edge of the table, still grasping both Emma and Jean's hands in her own. _«So, does this mean we can take her home with us tonight? I haven't bagged a redhead since... God, was it really that awkward threesome with Hank and Greer?»_

Emma let out a snort at that, arching an eyebrow inquiringly at her paramour. _«You honestly thought it was a good idea to have a threesome with your husband and his side chick-slash-baby mama? Seriously?»_

Scowling, Janet released both of their hands so that she could cross her arms over her chest defensively. _«I was horny, there was vodka, some shit happened that probably shouldn't have. Yes, I've learned my lesson: thou shalt not bang metamours. You're probably not in a relationship with them for a reason.»_

_«Well clearly you haven't learned that lesson well enough if you're trying to do it again.»_ Emma rolled her eyes as Janet looked at her inquiringly, before raising the hand that still held Jean's. _«She's my soulmate, not yours. That makes her your metamour just like Greer is through Hank.»_

Janet shook her head before gesturing back and forth between herself and Emma. _«We're not soulmates. You're my entanglement. There is absolutely nothing saying that I can't entangle myself with your soulmate too.»_

Before Emma could respond, the darkly blushing Jean waved her unoccupied hand between the two of them to get their attention, drawing both sets of eyes to her. Squirming at the attention, she held up two fingers close together. _«Do I maybe get a say in this? Like, a little bit of a say at least? Considering it's, you know, my sex life that we're talking about here too? Because whatever arrangement you two have going on doesn't take into account that I'm not entirely single myself.»_

That certainly grabbed Emma's attention, the blonde looking to her left as her other eyebrow inched upward in askance. _«You have a girlfriend already? I mean, not to be terribly egotistical, but I feel like I probably outclass anyone else that you could have possibly met so far... and that's before we take the soulmate factor into account.»_

_«Um, not a girlfriend. Boyfriend. I'm pansexual. We're technically on a break, or in the off-again phase of an on-again off-again relationship.»_ Pulling her hand out of Emma's, Jean rubbed her fingers against each other anxiously as she peeked up at Emma. _«So I'm not actually cheating but there is someone else involved that I should probably take into consideration?»_

Emma considered that before offering a shrug and a faintly disinterested look. _«Or you could not. Clearly he's not good enough for you to date full-time or else you wouldn't be here tonight flirting and dancing with me. Well, that and he's a guy so clearly he's not good enough on those grounds alone.»_

Rolling her eyes, Jean cuffed Emma's arm gently before gesturing to Janet. _«Holy raging misandry, Batman. And I should at least break up with him completely before jumping into a threesome with my soulmate and her... girlfriend? Entanglement? I've never heard someone call someone else an 'entanglement'. Is that a polyamory term that I'm not familiar with?»_

_«No, that's a Jada Pinkett Smith term that Janet's decided to appropriate for her own use when it comes to the two of us.»_ Emma began patting at the redhead's hips searchingly, eventually letting out a faint noise of accomplishment as her fingers curled around the bulge of Jean's phone in her pocket. Tugging it free, she paused for a moment before holding it up to Jean's face to unlock it and then opening up the Messages app. _«Just give me like, thirty seconds and I'll have the situation taken care of for you.»_

Eyes bulging out, Jean lunged forward and snatched her phone back out of Emma's hands. _«You are not breaking up with Scott for me. First of all, we're already technically broken up so it's more an affirmation of the permanence of our breakup at this point. But also I can handle it myself because... what would you even say?»_

Stealing the phone back, Emma searched out the name 'Scott' in the list of conversations and opened his chat. Quickly snapping a selfie of herself smirking at the camera, she tapped out a succinct but informative message. 'Dear Scott, it's not you, it's me. Literally, it's me. I turned out to be Jean's soulmate. Ta.' Grinning smugly, she sent the message and then handed the phone back to Jean. _«That.»_

_«Okay, that's a lot more polite and less combative than I was expecting from someone as blunt - and probably misandrist - as you.»_ Jean let out a soft sigh and tapped away at her phone for nearly a minute before locking it and tucking it back into her pocket. _«Well, looks like that particular phase of my life just came to an unexpected but decisive close. I mean, I'm sure that he'll want to discuss things when he wakes up and sees that, but the bandaid is off now. So... now what happens?»_

Looking back and forth between Jean and Emma, Janet clapped her hands together with an excited expression on her face. _«Emma doesn't like staying over my place even when Hank is out of town, so she's got an extravagant suite at a nearby hotel. Drizly can have a bottle of Carbonadi to their front desk in sixty minutes or less. What do you say we make this a private party to celebrate your newfound powers?»_

Jean shot Janet a suspicious look. _«So basically you want to take me back to a swanky hotel room and get me drunk? I've seen enough porn to know where this is going...»_

_'_ Surrendering herself to the inevitable course that her evening seemed to be on, Emma leaned in and nipped Jean's ear playfully before pressing her forehead against the redhead's so they were staring into each other's eyes. _«Trust me, porn actresses have nothing on Janet's inventiveness. I know firsthand. And I've got that tongue you were curious about.»_

_«So, my choices are going back to my apartment alone and newly quasi-single since we haven't really discussed how we're going to parlay the fact that we're apparently soulmates into an actual functional relationship... or back to your hotel room for some hot sex with two gorgeous women.»_ Blushing faintly, Jean grinned and pressed her lips to Emma's for a quick peck. _«When you put it like that... who am I to argue?»_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Joe's Note:** And we're back with more original content. Or given that all of this is original content because it's fan fiction, more entirely new content is possibly a better description? Either way, we're back with more for you to read so woot. I may need to pick up some more art for this because I have my own versions of a lot of the characters but we'll have to see how that goes now that the bust tier has been terminated and y'all can't request to see my lovely ladies anymore. Oh well. All good things come to an end, and with the pandemic severely crimping Lexi's work options on account of being high risk, I can't really blame her for wanting to recoup those six to eight working hours for normal commission work.  
>  **Dedications & Thanks:** To Nicholas, Howard, Jade, Alexander, Tibor, Alonsis2, Daniel, Clark, Adrien, erlking, ridillin, Haematite, Charles, Jacky, Edward, Andrew, Roofcrawler, Wil, PbookR, Samuel, Mikey, Beverly, Daniel, Charles, Crygon20, Subtle, Christopher, Stephen, Fablesrogue, Morgan, Joseph, Jason, RileyWestfall, bloodylord, Marc, Ziryo, Chris, George, Koby, William, Devin, JJbelle, David, Gavin, TheTenthAncestor, Lookshy, Mauday, John, Roman, Warren, and Jess for sponsoring me on Patreon, and making it easier for me to spend more of my time writing.
> 
> * * *

_«Bitch, you're my soulmate. That's so... quaint.»_

Grinning widely, Jean slipped the bracelet onto Emma's wrist and clasped it before the blonde could object, and then rotated her wrist so that she could show off a matching bracelet. _«I know that mere fourteen-karat gold is probably generally beneath you but they didn't offer a twenty-four-karat option so what is is I guess. And see. Now we match and everyone knows how lucky we are to have met each other.»_

Emma looked from Jean's earnestly grinning face to her wrist and then back before offering a significantly less enthusiastic smile in return. _«I'm... honored. I'll wear it every day.»_ Every day she got dressed with her eyes closed, that was. The thought earned her a huff and a slap to the shoulder and she sighed before doing her best to shore up her still precarious mental barriers. Having a telepathic girlfriend wasn't nearly as much fun as it was cracked up to be, although the sex very nearly made up for the utter lack of privacy. _«No, honestly, I appreciate the sentiment. I just wish you hadn't gone with something quite as... tacky... as a means of expressing your affection for me. I'm sure that I'll get used to it eventually.»_

_«Some give and take is the hallmark of a healthy relationship. After all, I dropped everything I had going on and moved to Boston. The least you can do for me is wear the bracelet that I bought you.»_ Jean raised an eyebrow imperiously and waited for Emma to nod in acquiescence; that was indeed a fair enough request of the redhead. _«Now, while we're on the subject of give and take...»_ Turning, Jean gestured to the stack of boxes that were piled near the foot of Emma's bed. _«Have you considered moving to a bigger place now that you're sharing your space with someone else? I mean, it's not like I can contribute much to the rent situation but...»_ Trailing off again, Jean plucked one of her dresses from the topmost box in the pile and then gestured to the packed closet with exasperation.

The corner of her mouth quirked up as Emma surveyed the storage situation. _«I do have a few clothes, don't I? I suppose I could always indulge in a bit of spring cleaning, because the odds of us finding a better place in Beacon Hill for something that I'm willing to pay are somewhere between slim and none. And I don't see why you wouldn't be able to contribute meaningfully to household bills. Sure, there's going to be a pretty wide gulf between our respective salaries but being the CEO's secretary does pay handsomely compared to... well, pretty much any other job that you'd be qualified to hold at this point.»_

Jean actually opened her mouth in a reflexive action before closing it and furrowing her brow in thought. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she gathered her thoughts, and then she decided to articulate what was running through her head. _«First of all, I'm pretty sure the real estate market is wide open when you're fucking rich, Emma. You could afford to buy out the rest of the rowhouse and reunite it back into a single family home again.»_ That was fair; given how well her company was doing and the bonus she had coming her way at the end of the fiscal year, Emma could probably afford to buy the neighboring property too and really expand her real estate holdings... although the slightly different shades of red brick on the exteriors would probably drive her insane in short order. _«And I'm still not sure about the idea of coming to work for you. It's nepotism at best; at worst, we're a walking sexual impropriety scandal waiting for a desk to happen on.»_

_«Technically it's only cronyism since... I'm not sure if it would be nepotism if we got married, actually. I've always seen the term applied to solely blood family.»_ Grinning, Emma leaned in and tapped Jean's nose with her finger as the redhead let out an irritated huff. _«And if you're implying that there's a high probability that we're going to end up fucking in my office at some point, you're absolutely right. I'm actually thinking of moving your desk into my office so that you're even closer whenever the urge strikes. Oh, and by the way, dress code is skirts. Panties optional.»_

That one earned her an unamused look from Jean as she shook her head slowly, and then leaned forward to snap her teeth playfully at the finger still lingering near her face. _«I am not going to sit at my desk bare assed for eight hours on a day on the off chance that you're going to want to have sex at any given time. I have a healthy libido - possibly healthier than yours, given that I've worn you and Janet both out several times now - but even I draw a line somewhere and that's where.»_

Projecting images rather than simple thoughts was a skill that Emma was still slowly mastering, so she took her time to construct the mental image that she wanted before pushing it forward into Jean's mind. _«What if I started dressing like this for work?»_

_«...you'd seriously walk around the offices of a Fortune 500 company in a corset, thong, and a cape?»_ Jean shook her head again as she stared at Emma incredulously. _«Are you actively trying to be the defendant in the country's first class action sexual harassment suit?»_

Emma tilted her head to the side as she considered that point before nodding in admission that the redhead may have a point. _«You may have a point there. Also, I'm not sure about New York, but average temperature for Boston sits around thirty-nine degrees in the winter. I don't think they make a cape thick enough to insulate a thong-clad ass from that sort of cold.»_ Backing away, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, freeing Jean to go back to her unpacking... or attempt thereof. As the redhead stared at the overstuffed closet in consternation, Emma began mentally evaluating exactly what pieces of her admittedly extensive wardrobe that she might be willing to sacrifice to placate her girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriends and living space concerns... _«How do you feel about polyamory?»_

Looking back over her shoulder, Jean raised an eyebrow inquisitively. _«If you're going to keep refusing to get a bigger place? Not a fan. You know what? I recognize this from like, 2017 on your Instagram and I haven't seen you post in it since.»_ Pulling the dress in question - one of Emma's first attempts at homemade all-white fashion - out of the closet, Jean threw it on the bed before sliding her own garment into the space that her actions had created. _«There. Problem solved.»_

The actions elicited an audible huff from Emma, who picked the dress up and cradled it to her chest as she stared at Jean in betrayal. _«Are you kidding me? I wear this all the time around the house. Especially in the summer, since this place doesn't have central air.»_

Jean paused in the act of pulling two other dresses out of the closet, gave a visible shudder, and then threw both of the dresses at Emma. _«That settles it. We're moving somewhere else before next June. Because I for one refuse to spend a single summer living in a house that doesn't have basic comforts. I don't care if you did manage to buy your own childhood home out from under your father and evict the rest of your family in some convoluted rebellious phase power play. You can start from scratch making new memories of a happy home somewhere else. Assuming you want to make those memories with me.»_

Snatching up the two newest victims of Jean's purge of her older and less publicly worn clothes, Emma hugged them to her chest as she considered the redhead's words. _«I guess I wouldn't be averse to getting our own place at some point... but Beacon Hill is the exclusive neighborhood in Boston. Well, that and the South End, which I guess I wouldn't object to because it would put Fenway within walking distance. Either neighborhood, though, it's all houses on the National Register of Historic Places. You're not going to find a Federalist or Victorian rowhouse from the nineteenth century with an HVAC system. The mild discomfort is just part of the charm of owning-»_

Showing off her own mastery of a certain element of their shared power that Emma had yet to even attempt seriously, Jean turned back toward Emma and held her hands out a few feet apart, generating an illusion of a sprawling white house hovering between her palms. _«Okay, so why don't we buy some land at one of the ends of the T and build Frost Manor or something? Modern creature comforts, room for all your stuff, a master bedroom that could actually accommodate three people... or four.»_ Clapping her hands together, Jean dispelled the illusion before eyeing Emma curiously. _«Three? Four? Did you actually have anything specific in mind beyond the broad 'polyamory' or is that as far as you've thought this through?»_

Emma slowly lowered her armful of dresses as she gave Jean a faint, uncertain shrug. _«To be honest, I haven't really put too much thought into it because I wasn't sure how you'd react. But meeting you and entering into a relationship with you hasn't really made spending time with Janet any less enjoyable? So I feel like I'm not an intensely monogamous person, newfound soulmate aside? At the same time, it's starting to wear on me that I'm involved with someone who sees me as her side piece - and occasionally calls me as much - so I was thinking that maybe we could go out and find a replacement for Janet. Or two. Maybe another matched pair if we're lucky, or two separate missers? I'm not sure how I'd feel about being partners with an unmatched person; I feel like they'd start to resent us eventually for not having powers of their own.»_

_«You're proposing that the two of us hook up with a third partner and you're worried that the powered part of us being a pair of empowered matched soulmates is the part that they'd end up resenting?»_ Jean shook her head in bemusement. _«Sometimes you're so dense it actually comes all the way back around and ends up being cute. Given that you're a lesbian and therefore already restricting yourself to something like five percent of the population, do you really want to eliminate ninety percent of that five percent from contention right off the bat?»_

Blushing faintly, Emma shook her head slowly. _«When you put it like that... dating an unmatched sounds perfectly reasonable. Although I'd still rather have a misser so we can form a crime-fighting girl gang together. Hero teams are all the rage lately; Hank and Janet just hooked up with a few others to form a superhero group that they're tentatively calling the Avengers. If we can get at least two more, we could co-opt the name and motif of the Hellfire Club and-»_

Jean held her hands up as she shook her head vehemently. _«You are not naming our superhero team after the strip club where you worked in college. Absolutely not. And before you ask, I'm absolutely not ashamed of how you got through college nor do I have a problem with sex workers or sex work as a whole. I'm still not letting you name our team after a strip club. No.»_

_«Can't wear stripper clothes to work. Can't name my superhero team after a strip club. Why don't I just lay down and die?»_ Letting out a huff, Emma brought one hand up to cover her face as she flopped back onto her bed dramatically. After a few seconds of silence, she craned her neck and peeked through her fingers. _«You and Scott were on-again, off-again for a while. Am I the first girl that you met while off-again or do you have any cute exes that we could hit up? Assuming you didn't completely burn bridges on your way back to… ugh, Scott. He even just sounds bland and forgettable.»_

Jean rolled her eyes before crossing the room to scoop up a few more dresses and then heading back to the closet. _«Would you lay off of Scott? He was a reasonably decent phase of my life; he wasn't anything spectacular but he was a good guy. We had our ups and downs, sure, but doesn't everybody? And to answer the actual question there… you're my first ever girlfriend so no, there are no cute exes lurking in my past that you can go hit on to try and bring them into my relationship. Not that I would let you. Exes are generally exes for a reason.»_

Letting her arm drop to rest on the bed, Emma pushed herself up onto her elbows as she eyed Jean critically. _«Exes are generally exes for a reason unless they're Scott, evidently.»_

_«Oh for the love of… fine, you want to talk about exes? Let's talk about your exes.»_ Pushing Emma's clothes to one side to create a gap, Jean hung her dresses on the bar before making her way back over to the bed and flopping down on her side next to the blonde. Propping herself up on one elbow, she rested her cheek in her hand as she eyed Emma curiously. _«Do you have anyone who we might want to call up if we were looking to expand our relationship?»_

Scooting across the gap between them, Emma pressed her lips to Jean's for a moment before shaking her head in bemused resignation. _«Absolutely none of them. Like you said, exes are exes for a reason. Especially Regan.»_ Taking Jean's free hand in hers, she interlaced their fingers before adopting a thoughtful look. _«Given that you have a sample size of one, should I be looking for women who look like me? Or do you have a type that I'm a notable exception to? God, I hope you're not into buff chicks; I don't really find it attractive when a woman can bench press me.»_

Jean quirked an eyebrow as she offered an amused smile. _«What about those women who can crush a watermelon with their thighs?»_

_«Admirable as a whole but at the same time, I'm too young and pretty to die.»_ Emma smirked and pressed another brief kiss to Jean's lips before snuggling up against the redhead's lounging form. _«Seriously, I have an account on HER and know a lot of girls our age from my general bar hopping and socializing. What should we be looking for?»_

Jean pondered that for a few seconds, drumming her fingers against the back of Emma's hand as she thought. _«Something… different. I'm not narcissistic enough to want to date someone who looks a lot like me. And while you quite possibly are, one gorgeous blonde is enough for me. So… brown hair, black hair, maybe dyed hair. Blue, green, purple. Preferably someone who takes their appearance seriously because if that washed out greyish blondish color from dye fading out looks attractive on anyone, I've yet to see them. Preferably within an inch or two of my height in either direction; I've dated a few really tall guys and having to crane my head upward to kiss them was just awkward. Can't imagine it's any less awkward on the other end of things.»_

_«Is that why you never kiss Janet?»_

_«No, I never kiss Janet because that's a level of intimacy that she doesn't seem interested in offering me and I'm not going to go begging for it.»_

_«Huh. I never noticed that, but you're right. She'll kiss me back if I initiate things but she's never the one to kiss me first. That's… weird.»_ After wasting a few seconds pondering Janet's behavior, Emma ultimately decided it wasn't that important – or at all relevant to the discussion at hand – and turned her focus back to what they were actually discussing. _«So you don't have any exes and mine are out for obvious reasons. I suppose we could ask Lorna out when we're ready.»_ Jean made a vaguely inquisitive noise and Emma pushed an image of the girl in question into the redhead's mind. _«Cute sales associate at a store that I go to regularly. She makes eyes at me every time I go in there, has Pride patches all over her apron, and best of all? She's a misser. Magnokinesis. Would be right at home with the rest of our mental-focused powers.»_

Continuing to drum her fingers against Emma's hand, Jean considered that for a few seconds. _«She's cute as hell, too. Love the green hair, it's definitely well cared for and qualifies as different. If you've been seeing her for a while, she must be passingly fluent in sign language or else she wouldn't be able to talk to you. She sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?»_

Emma let out a rueful chuckle and leaned back so that she could look Jean in the eyes. _«She's a pretty visible misser because she uses her powers to float around most of the time… because she's disabled. Or chronically ill. I'm not sure which one Ehlers-Danlos qualifies as, to be honest. Long story short, her legs don't work right so now that she has powers, she uses them to bypass her defective legs. And she has a service dog. Super cute goldendoodle named Gilbert.»_

_«…well, I'm not much of a dog person but goldendoodles are pretty cute. And he's gotta be trained well if she's a service dog for someone in retail.»_ Jean rolled over on top of Emma, taking both of the blonde's hands in hers and pinning them to the bed above her head. Grinning down at her captive, she pressed a thigh between Emma's. _«Something to keep in mind, I suppose. Because talking about polyamory seems a bit hasty at this point. You can barely handle me.»_

Biting her lip to muffle her moan, Emma wriggled beneath Jean as the redhead ground her thigh into her. _«Janet and I together can't manage to handle you. Why do you think I'm looking for reinforcements?»_

_«Clever girl.»_

_«...did you just compare me to a velociraptor?»_

_«I'd say shut up and kiss me but that went out the window the first night we knew each other, didn't it?»_

_«So you were comparing me to a velociraptor.»_

_«Shut up and kiss me.»_


End file.
